Human post-mortem brain tissues are providing new insights into neuropyschiatric disorders. In order to carry out these studies investigators require a ready source of material to provide samples from enough cases to produce meaningful results. A resource center for brain tissue has been established and is now collecting post-mortem brains from patients dying with either schizophrenia or Huntington's Disease. In addition brain tissues from patients dying from non-psychiatric disorders are being collected and serve as controls for the abnormal tissues. Brains are dissected and stored at -70 degrees Centigrade. Aliquots of these tissues are available to interested and qualified investigators.